Beautiful Things
by hellyeah93
Summary: Ten years ago I made you mine, eight years ago I proposed, one year after you became my wife, and after two we welcomed someone new to our family, but it wasn't enough, so three years ago we welcomed someone else. Now I can see it happening, I can see that light in our way, surrounded by all those beautiful things.


Our three year old daughter came running towards us while we were cuddling in the couch. You were lazily sprawled after a long day of work with me playing with the skin of your tummy. I know you love it when I do that. Danielle stood in front of us with that devilish smirk that makes us both shake with terror. I love our little girl, but she's just too much of a troublemaker for our sake. That smile is all yours from when you know you've done something wrong but seem to be proud of it. Believe me, you two really are a lot to handle, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you girls with my whole being, even if it means driving me insane sometimes. I have to admit it's entertaining though. You must have been really tired 'cause instead of interrogating our daughter you just turned your head and nuzzled my neck as if asking me to take care of it. So much for a relaxing evening.

"What's up Danny?" I asked with a smile. Even though I know for sure she must have done something bad, I can't resist how damn cute our little monster is.

"I found it!" she squealed.

"What did you find baby?" I seriously had no idea what she was talking about.

"The treasure! Mommy I found the treasure of the map!"

It all clicked. A couple of days ago while you were working and our son was still in his kindergarten, our daughter was having one of her angry mantras because she complained and I quote "There's nothing to do when everything has been done". We had played every single board game she could understand at her young age and I had invented at least 20 new games for us to play. I was tired as hell but she was an energy bomb. Damn us Pierce's for never getting tired. I decided to make her a map to play treasure hunt for a while, but I made sure to make it a little difficult for her to find the treasure I honestly didn't have. She got onto it for a while, and when you came home with his brother she just let it go. I thought she must have forgotten about it. Well, not apparently, but what could she possibly must have found? Like I said, I didn't get her a treasure.

"I found the pink box under you bed mommy! That's my treasure isn't it?"

Oh crap.

Our sex toy box.

She found it.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

I felt your hands tense over my hips and I knew you've figured out what she had found as well. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked at you for help but you looked like a deer lost in the woods. If our daughter wouldn't have been standing in front of us waiting for an answer, I would have kissed you. You too are just too cute for words.

"Uhmm… That's not your treasure sweetie. That's a surprise for mommy" you said after a while.

Danielle eyed you with a curious expression. "For mommy?"

"Yes baby, for mommy, I was saving her birthday present but I'm afraid you've ruined her surprise" you said with a little pout.

"Ohh" she said with a little tremble on her lips, and all of a sudden she started crying. You and I both looked at each other with expressions of worry and concern.

"What's wrong honey?" you cooed as you scooted out daughter into your arms. "Why are you crying sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry I ruined mommy's surprise mama, please don't be mad" she cried.

I looked at you and pouted and you gave me a sweet smile while you held our little girl and pressed a delicate kiss to her temple.

"That's okay baby girl. Now mommy knows I have a surprise, but she doesn't know what's in the box, so it's still kind of a surprise, so don't be sad okay? Everything is fine"

I wiggled my eyebrows at you. I knew damn well what's in that box. Maybe tonight after we put the kids to bed we could take something out and play. You must have seen right through me because you rolled your eyes playfully after putting our daughter in the floor and patting her butt telling her to go to play with her brother.

"So are you giving me my surprise tonight?" I teased. You snorted and patted my legs.

"Come on horn-dog, help me make dinner"

"I'm serious about my surprise though, I'm expecting something big"

"Don't expect anything tonight Britt, that was a close one. Why on earth did you tell her that the treasure would be under our bed?"

I pouted and clung to your neck from behind. "I was tired and running out from ideas. That girl is like a tornado you know?" I replied while kissing your cute little ear. "Plus it was your idea to get a pink Liberace inspired sex toy box so you can't but all the blame on me"

_Two years ago_

"_I don't know while we're doing this" I grumbled. "We could just keep them in a drawer and lock it or something"_

_You eyed me carefully while cupping my face with your hands. "B, that wouldn't work in the long run, we don't_ _want them to think that we're hiding something and I honestly also don't want our children finding what I use to play with their mommy"_

"_Fine, but couldn't you pick a less obvious box" I whined while wrapping my arms around your waist from behind._

"_Why? I saw Paris Hilton buying one of these to hide all her secret 'belongings'"_

"_Santana" I warned._

"_Come on babycakes" You smiled and turned you hear to give me a sweet kiss "You know I love pink, and I know you love glitter. It's like, meant to be, pinky and sparkly"_

"_Well arguing with you is a lost cause let's just pay for it and go home" I sighed, knowing I was fighting a losing battle._

"_Yes!" you cheered. "I love you!" you said happily while dragging me towards the cashier. I chuckled at your antics. I love when you're so relaxed and carefree. I brought you hand to my lips for a sweet kiss._

"_I love you too S" I whispered._

You smiled and turned while wrapping your arms loosely around my waist and stood in your tip-toes before kissing my nose.

"Whatever you say Britt-Britt, whatever you say"


End file.
